


I wish you knew (I’d never forget you as long as I live)

by flosrobur



Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Osamu's pov, Osasuna, post break-up angst, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: But choices — whether right or wrong — had their consequences, and Osamu felt the consequences of his not long after.hqswift week 2020, day 4: 1989
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I wish you knew (I’d never forget you as long as I live)

**Author's Note:**

> [ i wish you would ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GzTA_v84NM) has been stuck in my head and osasuna/sunaosa has been on my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/thatdumbles) tl for a while now, so here's an angsty narrative in osamu's pov. 
> 
> enjoy! <3

_The phone rings for the nth time today_. Osamu buries himself deeper in the familiar rhythm of the process of making onigiri, in hopes that it could distract him from the fact that he just let go of the person he thought would be constant in this lifetime.

Maybe he does not feel any remorse in doing so, and that makes it worse. There is no guilt building up in his chest, there are no tears threatening to spill from his eyes, no indication he regrets leaving ~~his~~ Rintarou. Instead his hands are steady, preparing the dish with ease. Osamu takes this as a sign, maybe he did make the right choice.

But choices — whether right or wrong — had their consequences, and Osamu felt the consequences of his not long after. 

They come in the form of habits. 

When he wakes up to find the coffee maker empty, because even if Rin did not drink coffee, he always prepared one for Osamu after his morning run. Rintarou never understood how Osamu fell in love with the dark and bitter drink that was often too hot to consume immediately, but he religiously prepared a cup for Osamu each waking day.

Osamu feels it in his chest when he finds himself pausing at the thought of preparing the bentos, the world stops when he realizes he will only be preparing one. He skips that part of his day and finds himself driving to the store earlier than usual.

He finds something missing when he finishes a particularly tiring day and closes the store alone, his phone occasionally vibrating with messages from Atsumu, or Kita, or Aran, but never from Rin — never from the person he wants to talk to the most. So he sighs, takes a deep breath, reminds himself it is what it is, and heads home.

He comes home to an empty space, cold, too big for him. It does not feel like home anymore, it has not for a while now — Osamu realizes this when he places the keys on the hook and takes off his shoes. He almost announces his arrival, only to realize he does not have someone to welcome him. He skips dinner.

The heavy impact of realization hits him when he lies down, in an empty bed devoid of warmth. So he rises from the bed.

_“ever thine. ever mine. ever ours.”_

The letters painted with ink etched on Osamu’s skin stare back at him like a glowing promise dulled down through the years. There is a memory that comes along with it, as vivid as the longing he so clearly feels when he thinks about Suna Rintarou. Sometimes, he finds himself imagining the endless what ifs that could have been if they didn’t have ended it. But when he sees the love of his life, glowing with success like he is supposed to, Samu stops and remembers again why they parted ways.

Suna Rintarou was never meant to be contained like the cursive words on skin they recklessly got when they were 18, he was more — so much more. So each day, Samu learns to let him go. Or at least he tries.


End file.
